Corazón
by medeate
Summary: Drarry. Creían saber la definición sobre ese órgano tan importante, pero aprendieron que la teoría y la práctica son asuntos diferentes.


**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes usados en esta Historia no son propiedad mía. Todo lo relacionado con HP es de J.K. Oséase que Harry Potter _No Me Pertenece_. Y definitivamente, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

**Notas de Autora****: **La pareja central es Harry y Draco. Y si NO te gusta el SLASH; no sé como has llegado hasta aquí... Así que homofóbicos/as absténganse de leer.

**Resumen****: **Se acelera y te hace sentir adrenalina, descubres emociones y despiertan otras, aunque al principio no te haya gustado terminas maravillado. Después de todo, eso es lo bueno de darse oportunidades, ¿no?... Sobre todo por las que te hacen sonreír, porque resulta que no era tan malo cómo creías.

* * *

**CORAZÓN**

* * *

» Órgano torácico, hueco y muscular, de forma ovoide, que constituye el órgano principal de la circulación de la sangre. Considerado también, sede de la sensibilidad afectiva, de los sentimientos, del ánimo, del valor, de la bondad y especialmente el amor de una persona. (Diccionario)

» Órgano de vital importancia para poder sobrevivir, que tiene la función de hacer a la sangre circular por el cuerpo. Pero que también nos hace cometer muchas estupideces o tonterías por lo que llegamos a sentir o por los impulsos que desarrollamos hacia algunas personas. (Propio)

* * *

**1**

Siempre pensé que la vida era difícil y que siempre lo sería mucho más para mí, pero lo que nunca supe entender era el propósito de mi vida. Después de derrotar a Lord Voldemort, ¿Qué seguía?, ¡Qué ironía!, el Niño-Que-Vivió-Dos-Veces sin saber porqué vivir. Pero entonces sucedió algo imprevisto en todo aquello. Un encuentro casual, la huella que deja una guerra, madurez en sus rostros, una plática sin insultos, miradas discretas, sonrisas misteriosas, la ansiedad de más, la adrenalina en las venas, deseos enredados con amistad, el palpitar acelerado de su corazón y ahí estaba lo que lo llevó a la perdición, su corazón.

Jodido Corazón Gryffindor, se dijo así mismo pero ni si quiera eso le resultó posible para olvidarlo. Eso ahora le iba a ser imposible porque su corazón sólo seguía empecinándose en hacerle malas pasadas respecto a esa persona, aquel que había sido su enemigo jurado por más de seis años y que ahora cómo si nada, resultaba ser el indicado. Él, el culpable de todo lo que le ocurría, su mayor obsesión durante los años de Hogwarts.

Lo peor es que empezó a notar cómo sin objetarle nada a su corazón y haciéndosele lo más natural y entretenido del mundo, se podía pasar horas mirando cómo su expresión variaba entre la concentración de un buen libro de Pociones, su gesto despectivo al escuchar un mal comentario, la ternura que le daba cuándo fruncía los labios cómo un niño caprichoso, la sonrisa radiante que asomaba en sus labios al saberse feliz o simplemente porque él mismo le causaba alguna gracia. Un paquete de sorpresas que sólo él conocía, lo que se le hizo aún mejor, y su maldito corazón se aceleraba con la idea de ser especial a esa persona.

¿Qué persona? La que menos se imaginó que amaría, pero también el que más le conocía por sus años de enemigos.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, el Príncipe Slytherin. Aquel que lo conseguía todo con tan sólo una mirada, una sonrisa o con sólo pedirlo. El que despedía elegancia por todos los poros de su piel, soberbia con su mirada y que con su siseante voz podía sonar tan sexy o tan ruin cómo se lo propusiera. La descripción perfecta era el ser Ángel Caído, tan celestial cómo sus facciones se lo acreditaban pero en el fondo podía ser tan venenoso cómo la Casa a la que pertenecía, todo él era una perfecta tentación, con sus orbes grises que te llevaban a perderte en deseo y sus labios ligeramente sonrosados que invitaban a probarlos, y ni qué decir de su cabellera rubio platino que parecía suave como la seda y le daba una expresión rebelde y sexy a su persona.

Más sin embargo, además de su belleza, había algo que había atraído aún más a Harry. Su maldito andar. Esa jodida superioridad que destilaba sin notarlo si quiera y que daban ganas de postrarse a sus pies y adorarlo por el resto de su vida. Sí, sin duda, él lo adoraría por el resto de su vida y con ese pensamiento en su rostro se formó una sonrisa de un tonto enamorado.

— ¿Harry? —lo llamó a la tierra el rubio que se había sentado a su lado en la banca, sin que el aludido si quiera se diese cuenta.

— ¿Eh? —reaccionó Harry y fijó su vista en la de Malfoy que internamente se preguntaba qué bicho le había picado al moreno.

— ¿Estás bien?, te noté cómo que muy... eh... idiotizado, aunque ese es casi tu estado natural pero ésta ocasión sobrepasaste mis expectativas. —le dijo divertido el rubio y con una sonrisa de ligera burla en su rostro.

— ¿Es que acaso tienes expectativas en mí?, vaya no lo sabía. —dijo como si nada el moreno pero que lo había dicho con la intención de picar a Malfoy.— Y no estaba 'idiotizado', estaba meditando que es muy diferente. —concluyó Harry con cara de ofendido pero que en absoluto le sirvió porque el rubio lo ignoró por completo.

— Bueno Señor 'Meditando', te informo que si continúas ahí sentado te perderás de la comida. —dijo Draco cómo si nada, se levantó, sacudió sus ropas y le hizo a modo de despedida un saludo al estilo militar pero con una sonrisa que le quitó lo formal al saludo.

Harry se lo pensó un poco pero luego de que su corazón se acelerase se dio cuenta de algo. Malfoy había ido ahí única y exclusivamente a mandarlo a comer, se preocupaba por él, así que feliz él también se puso de pie y fue al mismo lugar que se dirigió Malfoy, el Comedor.

**2**

Hacía ya un tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que lo que él tanto se había esforzado en esconder, fue raptado sin si quiera darse cuenta. Y lo peor del asunto es que se lo llevó alguien que no se lo esperaba, aquel que se la pasaba poniendo sus nervios de punta en todo momento.

Todo comenzó cuándo caminaba hacia el despacho del Director Dumbledore y sin fijarse se tropezó con él. Y lo invadió el miedo, el temor de saberse agradecido a esa persona pero que su orgullo no cedería para hacérselo saber, el nerviosismo de un encuentro casual que él había evitado pero que el destino quiso permitir. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que él también lo temía, lo vio reflejado en sus orbes y suspiró con el peso de lo sucedido.

— Discúlpame, no me fijé. —se rompió por fin el silencio.

— Sí, no te preocupes, está bien. —dijo lo más calmado que pudo y se puso de pie, sacudió sus ropas y miró fijo frente a sí.

— Supongo que ibas dónde el Director, así que no te quito tu tiempo, hasta luego Malfoy. —le dijo él, un poco apresurado por irse.

— Descuida y hasta luego a ti también. —contestó y se dirigió con paso seguro hacia la gárgola que lo conduciría a la Oficina de Dumbledore.

Pero su paso no era seguro, era forzado, forzado porque sentía que las piernas le temblaban y en cualquier momento cedería, y se burló de sí mentalmente por que notó que ni si quiera había podido dirigirse a él por su nombre. Algún día tendría que hacerlo aunque no se creía listo, un Malfoy nunca se rinde ante las adversidades y ésta no sería la excepción.

Después de ese encuentro, vinieron otros ocasionales pero cómo todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, así fue con su racha de suerte. Sucumbió tan sólo un día, en el que cansado y agobiado por sus propios sentimientos, los negocios y la pérdida de sus padres, olvidó hacer la tarea de Pociones. Y se dijo a sí mismo que si era el único, podría negociar con su Padrino, al fin y al cabo, le quería mucho. Pero 'oh sorpresas de la vida', alguien más olvidó hacerla y ambos se quedaron castigados al final de la clase para hacer la tarea, que trataba de las raíces más raras y/o caras que había en el Mundo Mágico, y se obligó a pensar que eso era una mala broma de Merlín y no el destino.

— Así que; ¿Tú porqué no hiciste la tarea Malfoy? —cuestionó curioso el moreno a su lado.

— Limítate a hacer tu trabajo y yo el mío. —respondió mordazmente, pensando que así eludiría la plática pero se equivocó.

— ¿Porqué sigues siendo así conmigo Malfoy?... Las cosas que pasaron, son precisamente del pasado. —dijo como si nada el moreno como último comentario y se dispuso a hacer su tarea.

— Porque las cosas no son así de sencillas Potter. Las oportunidades son escasas y no siempre son verdaderas. —contestó él aún escribiendo y sin mirarlo.

— Entonces Malfoy, démonos una oportunidad y que sea sincera. —dijo con una sonrisa el moreno y dejó de escribir, dirigió su mano a Malfoy que entonces sí lo miró, alternativamente; a él y a la mano que le fue extendida.— ¿Qué dices, crees que puedes hacer una excepción?, Sé que no somos ni por mucho buenos compañeros pero las cosas cambian y yo creo que... creo que el pasado ha dejado ya suficientes estragos. —dijo el moreno casi siniestro con las últimas palabras.

Fue entonces cuando cavó su propia tumba, al aceptar esa mano. Al mirar en los ojos del moreno la total sinceridad de sus palabras. Y contra todo pronóstico de su persona, cayó en las redes del dichoso amor y a manos del hasta ese entonces peor enemigo.

Harry James Potter el Jodido Niño-Que-Vivió, quien hacía encender su mirada al verlo volar. Quien se había convertido en el ahora dueño de su corazón, por la libertad que su rostro expresaba, la felicidad que reflejaban sus movimientos frenéticos que mecían aquella melena alborotada y rebelde que siempre lo había caracterizado, por sus ojos verdes esmeralda que te robaban el aliento. Todas sus expresiones le fascinaban porque estaban tan a flor de piel que le hacían sentir lo que él sentía y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que irradiaba confianza y que tanto lo había cautivado.

Pero lo que más le gustaba al rubio, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era su total desorden y poco sentido de la moda que hacían a Draco enloquecer al mirarlo con esas ropas pero que al final le hacían sonreír internamente porque sabía que no habría nunca nadie que se pudiese ver bien con esas prendas, sólo él.

**3**

Se dice que no hay mal que dure cien años, ni cuerpo que lo resista. Y eso vaya que es verdad, y lo sabían más que nadie dos chicos del Colegio Hogwarts, que si antes habían sido enemigos ahora eran casi los mejores amigos.

Y aunque su amistad primero había sido repudiada por algunos, por ejemplo Ronald Weasley. El gran Harry Potter supo manejarlo y el pelirrojo terminó a regañadientes de aceptar al 'hurón', como él le llamaba de cariño a Malfoy, mientras que Hermione fue más comprensiva y enseguida hizo buenas migas con Malfoy por la pasión innata que ambos tenían a las tareas y libros, que según Harry y Ron, eran la desdicha de todo estudiante.

Por parte del Slytherin, costó mucho más trabajo que su mejor amigo Blaise aceptase al "Héroe" en su lista de personas pasables. Nada que un Malfoy no pudiese manejar y por supuesto el pelinegro terminó aceptando al 'Idiota', como solía decirle cuándo éste no estaba presente, mientras que Pansy había sido totalmente sumisa tal y como siempre lo había sido con Draco y aceptó la tregua aunque no soportaba mucho tiempo a Hermione cerca del rubio.

Lo positivo del asunto es que había algunas cosas que los unía a todos desde el fondo de su corazón. El quidditch a Draco, Harry, Ron y Blaise; los estudios y compras a Draco, Pansy, Hermione y Blaise; y los dulces de Honeyduckes a todos.

Lo negativo es que en la última visita a dicho lugar, Harry había comenzado a sentirse extraño por una simple y sencilla razón. Muchas personas coqueteaban con Malfoy, y él no había notado que tenía mucha más competencia de la que creía porque, para su mala suerte y disguste, Draco tenía a chicos y chicas babeando por igual.

Estaba tan enojado y molesto con aquellas chicas que presumían de sus dotes y sus gracias. Y de esos chicos que le decían a Malfoy las múltiples propiedades o cuentas que tenían. ¿Y eso qué? Él era el Heredero de los Potter y los Black, estaba a la altura o un poco más sobre la fortuna de los Malfoy. Después de ese pensamiento, se reprendió por su conducta poco altruista al querer vencerlos y fue a sentarse en una banca mientras que esperaba a sus amigos que habían ido por helados, pero su vista seguía fija en Draco que también estaba en la heladería con sus amigos Pansy y Blaise y toda esa bola de perseguidores, como les había puesto Harry.

Lo más decepcionante de todo es que él sabía que tenía las oportunidades negadas ya que aunque Malfoy estaba bueno (joder que sí lo estaba), eran sólo amigos y hasta el mismo rubio se lo había dicho, _'Francamente, me alegra mucho que seamos amigos Potter'_, la frase que le mató la razón pero que ni aún así desapareció su amor. Hasta la fecha se la recordaba siempre a sí mismo en situaciones parecidas, pero ésta estaba sobrepasando sus límites.

— Harry, ¿Qué prefieres, helado de Chocolate o de Frambuesa? —le preguntó Hermione de repente, sacándolo así de su mundo.

— Del que sea está bien. —dijo secamente y sintiéndose con ganas de tragar cualquier helado o cosa dulce que le quitase esa sensación de la boca del estómago.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?, no se te escucha muy... animado que digamos. —preguntó la castaña a sabiendas de que su amigo sufría por un amor platónico.

— Lo estaré Herm, no te preocupes. —le dijo casi en un suspiro derrotado a su amiga.

— Si tú lo dices, creo en ti. —dijo sonriente la castaña, revolviéndole los cabellos para así fastidiarlo y quizás hacerlo sonreír.

— Hey Harry, Hermione, miren a quién traje. —dijo Ronald acercándose a ellos.

— ¿Qué tal chicos? Mucho tiempo sin haberlos saludado. —dijo sentándose junto a Harry, la chica oriental llamada Cho Chang.

— Cho, ¿qué tal? Yo me encuentro bien aunque los libros me consumen, ya sabes. —dijo sonriente la castaña poniéndose en pie.— Bueno iré por los helados, ¿vamos Ron? —preguntó la castaña y el pelirrojo asintió y ambos se alejaron de ahí.

— ¿Y qué me dices tú Harry? —le preguntó la oriental y fijó su vista al frente de ellos dónde se encontraba Malfoy.— Se nota que no la estás pasando nada bien eh. —concluyó con un amago de sonrisa.

— ¿Qué, porqué lo dices? —preguntó confundido el moreno y a la vez nervioso al pensar que podía ser descubierto.

— Harry, soy una Ravenclaw por favor trátame cómo tal. —le reprendió cariñosamente la chica y luego suavizó su expresión.— No te preocupes, nadie más que yo lo sabe, debo decir que al principio no lo creí pero al observar detalladamente me di cuenta de las cosas. —le dijo mirándolo fijamente por un momento y luego volviendo su vista a Malfoy.

— Hm... Pues yo... Cho tú sabes que eres una buena amiga pero me siento incómodo con estas pláticas. —dijo un poco azorado el moreno y la chica oriental rompió en risas, lo que llamó la atención de muchos, incluso la del propio chico.

— Lo siento, es que esto es digno de recordar. —dijo la chica con una voz que claramente estaba llena de burla.

— ¿Qué cosa?, ¿Mi patética charla sentimental o qué? —dijo empezando a reírse de él mismo pero las risas cesaron cuándo la chica le negó con la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, conectaron sus ojos y entonces ella sutilmente le hizo entender que mirase hacia el rubio, lo cuál confundió al moreno pero así lo hizo.

— ¿Ahora entiendes qué es lo digno de recordar? —preguntó divertida la oriental poniéndose en pie y con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

Lo que vio, dejó a Harry bastante sorprendido. Era Malfoy totalmente cabreado, pero más de lo que le había visto en todo el tiempo que habían compartido. Y lo más sorprendente de la situación es que había estado mirando en dirección a él y de Cho, pero en cuánto notó los ojos de Harry sobre él había girado el rostro, aunque observaba furtivamente.

— Creo que no eres el único en dificultades. —dijo finalmente la chica y se inclinó para besar su mejilla, lo que hizo que Harry se sonrojara pero no por el beso ni mucho menos, sino porque Draco lo había estado mirando.— Y como buena amiga que soy, te ayudaré un poquito. —dijo Cho cuándo se separó de él y le guiñó un ojo antes de darse la vuelta e irse a perder a una tienda cercana.

Y si lo que había visto antes, le había dejado sorprendido, lo siguiente fue un shock. Porque al parecer Pansy le había dicho algo al rubio que lo había hecho estallar y ahora estaba lanzando improperios a diestra y siniestra a todo el que se le acercase. Draco aún tenía los labios fruncidos en ese modo de molestia que tanto hacían se esperanzara el moreno, y entonces entre tanta gente, se miraron directo a lo ojos pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada porque su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente con los recientes descubrimientos y sentía que si seguía mirando al rubio, su cara comenzaría a arder y el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

**4**

Después de lo que había sucedido en su visita a Honeyduckes, su estúpido corazón se sentía flotar en el aire. Aunque aún había algo que no le permitía andar totalmente lirado con respecto a su amor y pronto supo qué era ese presentimiento que había tenido.

Al día siguiente Draco no le dirigió la mirada y le contestaba con monosílabos. Al que le seguía se suponía ellos jugarían Quidditch pero Draco objetó estar cansado y prefirió quedarse en su habitación. Y Harry primero pensó que era debido a que se sentía mal pero luego comprendió que no era por eso. Lo notó perfectamente cuándo al ir tarde cómo siempre a su clase de transformaciones, se le cayeron unos pergaminos pero que mientras los recogía escuchó pasos a lo lejos, y se escondió instintivamente entre uno de los pilares y una armadura.

Cuál sería su sorpresa al darse cuenta que eran Draco y Blaise que estaban teniendo una conversación. Y no pensaba escuchar la conversación porque eran sus amigos y estaba mal, así que se disponía a salir, hasta que escuchó que lo nombraban y entonces decidió poner atención.

— Draco, creo que lo del idiota de Potter te está afectando más de lo que debería. —dijo con desgana el pelinegro.

— Blaise, me sorprende tanto tu sagacidad. —contestó con sorna el rubio.

— Es que la verdad no entiendo. ¿Qué mierda le vista al cuatro-ojos? —cuestionó fastidiado su amigo.

— Coño Blaise, te lo he explicado cómo mil veces. —le dijo en el mismo tono el rubio.

— Bueno si tanto te gusta, díselo de una maldita vez y todos seremos más felices. —dijo como si nada el pelinegro.

— Claro Blaise, tú lo haces sonar tan fácil. —dijo con cansancio en la voz.

— Joder amigo, si no quisieras tanto a ese idiota te juro que le partiría la cara por ponerte así. —dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora el pelinegro, que fue correspondida un poquito por el rubio.

— Gracias amigo, tú sabes que yo también destrozaría a quién te pusiese de un humor de los mil demonios y me vengaría por las veces que he tenido que soportarte así. —dijo divertido el rubio.

— Y que conste que lo estás diciendo con tus propias palabras, y ahora que lo pienso, vengarme de Potter no es mala idea. —dijo asomando diversión en su voz.

— Blaise, tú no eres yo. Y recuerda que lo que tú le hagas a MI Harry, yo te lo devolveré el triple. —le dijo retador el rubio pero con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tu?, ¿Y desde cuándo es de tu propiedad? Porque por lo que yo vi, la tal Chang te lo tiene bien idiotizado. —dijo Blaise arriesgándose a salir lastimado pero es que los Slytherins por muy amigos, siempre se tenían que devolver las retas y si eras capaz de eso y seguir siendo amigos, eso era verdadera amistad.

— Blaise amigo, Harry será mío algún día o al menos en mi corazón lo será. Y por favor, ¿Cho Chang contra mí?, ¿existe acaso punto de comparación? —dijo totalmente soberbio el rubio y su sonrisa más carismática.

— Qué cursi me has salido Draco. —dijo primeramente divertido el pelinegro.— Y tienes razón, ¿Tú contra Chang? Será mejor que la chinita empiece a empacar. —dijo posando una mano en el hombro con pésame en su amigo pero lo cuál era totalmente en burla.

— Y entre más pronto mejor. —dijo secundándole el rubio.

— Bueno y por el momento, ¿Qué planeas hacer? Porque digo, armar una escenita de celos cada vez que lo veas cerca de la china no me parece una estupenda idea que digamos. —dijo con una ceja alzada el pelinegro.

— No sé, a veces creo que lo mejor sería alejarme de Potter y otras quisiera correr a besarlo. —dijo con voz desesperada, casi a punto de jalar sus preciosos cabellos rubios.

— Está bien, creo que ya fue suficiente de Potter por hoy. —dijo divertido el pelinegro, pasando su brazo por el cuello del rubio y sin más lo besó.

O eso fue lo que pudo ver Harry, porque Draco tenía sus cabellos sueltos y le impedían ver exactamente dónde fue el beso. Luego observó como se alejaban sin más y él sintió que su corazón había sido estrujado con fuerza, primero la felicidad de saber que Draco sentía lo mismo que él pero luego vino una pregunta en su mente. ¿Porqué?, ¿Porqué si tanto lo quería se había dejado besar o lo que sea por Blaise? Y su corazón se sintió triste por las dudas, golpeado por la desilusión que había llegado tan rápido como la ilusión.

Pero lo que ya no alcanzó a ver Harry es cómo cierto pelinegro lo miró furtivamente y esbozó una sonrisa mientras se llevaba a Draco lejos de ahí.

**5**

Los amigos siempre estarán ahí para sostenerte, apoyarte, orientarte y ayudarte. Eso es lo que se dice, pero lo que algunos no saben es que entre la cláusula de los amigos también viene la regla de que siempre estaremos ahí también para aventarlos aún en contra de su propia voluntad...

Harry y Draco llevaban aproximadamente unos tres días sin hablarse mucho el uno con el otro. Draco se la vivía pegado a Blaise, según Harry. Y Harry se la vivía pegado a Cho Chang, según Draco. Era una batalla constante por ver quién tenía la razón, sí era Blaise o Cho, y ya se estaban comenzando a hartar todos.

Hermione estaba hasta la coronilla, porque nunca le dejaban terminar sus deberes como ella quisiera y todo porque siempre la interrumpían preguntándole tal o cuál cosa para ver quién estaba en lo más afirmativo.

Ronald estaba perdiendo las pocas casillas que tenía con todo ese rollo de los celos de su amigo, porque todo el tiempo Harry le preguntaba que si él también había notado como Blaise se 'enroscaba' con Draco y eso, ya le estaba volviendo loco.

Pansy Parkinson siempre había sido condescendiente con el rubio, pero estaban en excesos, todo el tiempo con sus celos y alucinaciones, diciendo que vigilase a la chinita para que quitase sus garras de Harry, y eso ya la tenía bastante molesta.

Y aunque no quisieran decírselo a sus amigos. Cho Chang y Blaise Zabini ya estaban hartos también, de fingir que tenían algo más que amistad con sus propios amigos y de que éstos cada vez estuviesen más insoportables por la presencia de otros cerca de como ellos se decían: su amor.

Así que cuándo tus amigos están hartos de ti y peor aún, tus amigos son amigos de los amigos de la persona a la que celas y también están hartos. Sucede algo sencillo, idean su propio plan, su propio estilo de ayuda y propiamente, te dan el tirón de vuelta para que hagas las cosas sí o sí.

— Entonces... Yo propongo que los encerremos en la Sala de Menesteres. —dijo la castaña.

— Inteligente Granger, estoy de acuerdo contigo. —dijo Pansy con una sonrisa.

— Sí, pero recuerden que están tratando con Harry, él no es estúpido. —dijo Ron, con el pesimismo por delante.

— Weasley, Weasley, si hay algo que tu amigo es, eso es estúpido. Estúpido por no fijarse en Draco y tenernos planeando una manera de cómo hacer que ambos se emparienten de una puñetera vez. —dijo Blaise ante la negación del pelirrojo.

— Cállate Zabini, pero más que nada hablo por su poder. —dijo Ron, no pudiendo negar que Blaise tenía algo de razón.

— Sí Zabini, Harry no es estúpido, sólo... un poco lento, eso es todo. —defendió también Cho Chang pero no justificándolo del todo.

— Bueno ya, lo que sea que haya sido. —dijo Pansy fastidiada y Blaise entendió el mero 'cállate y actúa' entre líneas que le había lanzado su amiga.

— Sí, Pansy tiene razón, lo último que necesitamos es pelearnos entre nosotros porque entonces estaremos perdidos. —dijo Hermione con sensatez y luego prosiguió a explicar su idea.— Propongo que antes de hacerlos entrar, configuremos... por así decirlo, la Sala de Menesteres y así tendremos asegurada su unión. —concluyó haciendo notar que a ella no se le escapaba nada.

— Bien dicho Granger, haremos eso entonces, tú te encargaras de ello con Pansy. —dijo Blaise dándoles esa misión puesto que ellas eran las mejores en esa clase de hechizos para acabar con la privacidad de uno.

— ¿Y yo qué haré? —exigió curioso Ron.

—Paciencia Weasley, tú serás la clave en todo esto. —dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

— Bueno, bueno, ¿Y a mí qué me tocará? —preguntó Cho, igual de curiosa que Ron.

— Debo decir Chang, que nunca pensé que uniría mis fuerzas con una Ravenclaw, claro no por otra razón que fueran estudios pero ni qué decir, al menos no eres una tonta Hufflepuff. —dijo Blaise, desviándose del tema a lo que todos rodaron los ojos.

— Sí Blaise, ya, lo que sea. Sólo dinos lo demás del plan. —le interrumpió Pansy a lo que el pelinegro la miró mal y luego prosiguió.

— Bueno Chang, tú y yo nos encargaremos de llevar a Potter y Draco a la Sala de Menesteres cerca de las cinco y treinta de la tarde. —dijo Blaise tranquilamente.

— Bien y, ¿Qué es lo que hará Ron?, digo para que le hayas dicho que es la clave de todo. —dijo interesada Cho por su naturaleza de Ravenclaw.

— Porque Weasley se perderá, literalmente claro. —dijo sencillamente Blaise.

— ¿Eh? —articuló confundido Ron.

— Oh... Ahora la entiendo. —dijo Hermione.

— Claro, será lo mejor. —dijo también Pansy.

— Vaya Zabini, debo admitir que eres bueno en esto. —le felicitó Cho.

— ¿Alguien puede explicarme a mí? —exigió Ron un poco molesto.

— Sencillo Weasley. Te perderás, y Hermione nos avisará una vez que haya terminado de colocar los hechizos precisos junto con Pansy pero en realidad tu extravío será mentira, entonces Cho y yo iremos a 'buscarte' junto con los chicos y por casualidades de la vida nos dirigiremos a la Sala de Menesteres, ellos entrarán a buscarte porque Harry te verá y Draco no resistirá ir tras él. —contaba Blaise y a Ron más miedo le daba la idea.— Y entonces finalmente cuándo ellos estén dentro, tú haciendo gala de ser el capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor correrás como si tu vida te fuera en ello y cerrarás la puerta, dejándolos encerrados. —finalizó con una sonrisa enigmática el Slytherin.

— Que calculador eres Zabini, das miedo. —dijo como único comentario Ron.

— Sí, sí, lo sé. Entonces qué, ¿Ayudarás o no? —cuestionó Blaise mirándole, pero no fue el único, todos voltearon a verlo.

— Claro, por más que estime a Harry esto ha sobrepasado mi paciencia. —dijo Ron y puso su mano al centro, para que enseguida Hermione pusiera su mano encima de la suya y seguidamente lo hizo Cho, a lo cuál los dos Slytherins intercambiaron miradas.

— ¡Qué diablos! —dijo Pansy y puso también su mano.

— Pansy querida, creo que sí hace algunos años me hubieran dicho que planearía con dos Gryffindors y una Ravenclaw una trampa para encerrar a Draco con Potter, lo hubiese freído con un crucio. —dijo sarcásticamente Blaise pero también puso su mano resignadamente la vez que sonreía divertido.

Al día siguiente sería sábado así que la historia sería sumamente creíble y factible. Y así fue como unos amigos hartos y fastidiados, decidieron jugar con sus propias cartas.

**6**

La Sala de Menesteres se acondicionaba a lo que desearan las personas que usarían dicha Sala. Y Hermione decidió que sería mejor que hubiese una combinación de colores cálidos, y Pansy pensó que mejor sería poner una chimenea y ya. Discutieron horas y al final quedó así.

Una habitación medio formal. Con una cama matrimonial al fondo de la habitación que casi estaba en la esquina pero para ello tenía al lado un buró de madera semi-oscura con unas velas aromáticas encima, otra igual estaba al otro costado de la cama. Era una cama de doseles, con sábanas de seda color verde, cortesía de Pansy. Mientras que la chimenea tenía dragones dorados en la carbonera y brindaba bastante calidez, cortesía de Hermione. Acordaron que la habitación en sí sería toda con tonos platas. Había tres sillones, uno comunal para tres personas, y otros dos individuales que eran de color rojo pálido, dándole una sensación de Otoño a la habitación.

-----------------------------

Nunca lo hubiesen creído. Eran sus mejores amigos... Y les habían tendido una trampa. Así que ahora ahí estaban, encerrados, juntos, en la Sala de Menesteres, con la incomodidad que te da estar con la persona que te gusta y peor aún con los deseos de saltarle encima. Y esa no era la mejor parte, porque la mejor era que ya lo habían intentado todo y ni si quiera ser el Jodido Harry Potter le había servido.

— Creo que sí Voldemort se hubiese enterado que Pansy Parkinson y Hermione Granger eran tan buenas en hechizos para violar privacidad y encerrar gente, seguramente habrían estado entre sus filas. —dijo con sarcasmo Draco.

Pero Harry no le respondió nada y lo miró entre sorprendido pero luego se lo pensó mejor y supo que Draco de alguna forma tenía razón.

— ¿Qué te pasa Potter? —le cuestionó Draco al ver que no había recibido más que una mirada por el anterior comentario.

Y nuevamente Harry, no sabía qué responderle. Porque temía que si seguía prestando atención a lo que decía o hacía Malfoy, lo más que conseguiría el rubio sería que el moreno se le lanzara encima. Pero Draco tenía otros planes, había sido mucho para su corazón el estar tanto tiempo alejado de su dueño y si lo que Potter quería era guerra pues él le iba a dar mucha batalla, así que se colocó a su lado y con toda la sensualidad que él poseía soltó cierta pregunta al aire.

— ¿Asustado, Potter? —le susurró Draco, la misma frase que algunos años atrás dijo en medio de su duelo de DCAO.

Y entonces Harry ya no pudo contener más y lo acorraló contra una de las paredes. Realmente no había pensado que perdería tan rápidamente los papeles, pero escucharlo decir eso, de esa manera que sólo él puede, fue sencillamente la corrosión de sus sentidos.

— Malfoy, los Potter no nos asustamos. —le dijo Harry de forma un poco engreída pero sólo causó una sonrisa en el rubio.

— Sí claro. El héroe Potter no se asusta. —le dijo retándolo el rubio.

— ¿Quieres saber algo que sí te va a dar miedo? —le dijo a su oído el moreno, enviándole descargas de electricidad al rubio que no pudo evitar suprimir un suspiro.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Qué andarás con Cho Chang? —le cuestionó el rubio un poco resentido y se reprendió a sí mismo porque se prometió darle batalla y lo haría.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Harry totalmente sorprendido por la pregunta y fastidiado por el modo en que Draco había roto el ambiente, así que se alejó de él para mirarlo.

Cuándo se miraron, Harry entendió que Draco quería saber lo mismo que él. Y por un momento le dolió ver la duda en esos ojos color plata que lo miraban esperando una respuesta.

— No... ¿Y tú con Blaise? —le cuestionó también el moreno sin dejarse de mirar a los ojos.

Draco hizo una mueca de confusión, luego sonrío un poco y entendió porqué el maldito de Blaise lo había estado siguiendo como lapa a todos lados, pero ésta se las pagaría, vaya que sí. Ante las meditaciones de Malfoy, Harry se sintió vulnerable.

— Blaise sufrirá, no te preocupes. —le dijo el rubio mientras pasaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry.

— ¿Eh? —musitó Harry un poco nervioso y sin saber a qué se refería Malfoy.

— Eres tremendamente Gryffindor. —le dijo primero con una sonrisa burlona.— Blaise quiso darte celos, al igual que la tal Cho lo hizo conmigo. —le dijo el rubio como si fuese lo más claro del mundo.

— ¿Sí? —le dijo el moreno aún un poco sorprendido por la verdad pero se olvidó de ello cuándo se dio cuenta de en qué posición estaba.

— ¿Y tú porqué tendrías celos Draco? —dijo Harry nuevamente incitador y Draco lo miró con cara de; ¿Bromeas? para luego sonreírle inocentemente.

— Harry, es más que obvio que tú me gustas y yo te gusto. ¿Quieres besarme de una jodida vez? —le dijo en un susurro el rubio y luego lo miró con sus ojos irradiando deseo.

Y ambos mandaron de paseo todo lo demás. Draco se olvidó de darle batalla respecto a ese tema, pero le mostraría que podía dar batalla de otras formas. Y Harry mandó a volar a su inocencia Gryffindor y sacó ese lado Slytherin que pocas veces demostraba, sólo cuándo la situación lo ameritaba y ésta vaya que lo hacía.

Así que cumpliendo la última petición del rubio, lo besó. El beso comenzó tierno y suave, empezando a conocerse pero después se volvió más hambriento y más pasional. Harry mordió ligeramente el labio inferior del rubio lo que le arrancó un suspiro profundo que el moreno aprovechó para pasar su lengua dentro de la boca del rubio que dentro del húmedo beso sonrío y se acercó más a Harry mientras que sus manos revolvían suavemente los cabellos del moreno. Por su parte Harry colocó sus manos sobre la cintura del rubio que se estremeció al toque y lo sostuvo para llevarlo hacia la cama.

— ¿Vas rápido Potter? —le dijo Draco separándose por un momento de él y empezó a quitarse la camisa.

— Tanto cómo tú lo quieras. —le dijo con una sonrisa también el Gryffindor e imitó la acción del rubio.

Pronto ninguno de los dos tenía más que sus bóxers puestos. Harry tenía unos con snitches que le había regalado Remus, mientras que Draco simplemente tenía unos de color negro que se ajustaban bastante bien a su cuerpo.

Draco decidió tomar él mismo la iniciativa y dejó que Harry se acostase en la cama, mientras que él se colocó a horcajadas de él, frotando un poco sus caderas y para sorpresa de Draco eso fue suficiente para poner duro al Gryffindor. Contento con su trabajo, comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente y a pasar su lengua por su cuello, su pecho y llegó a sus pezones que se ya se veían un poco duros debido a la excitación, y sin más preámbulos capturó el pezón derecho en su boca, primero chupando y después succionando insistentemente para terminar mordiéndolos ligeramente, haciendo que el moreno soltase suspiros largos y uno que otro pequeño gemido que eran suficiente motivación para que él continuase con su tarea, así que hizo lo mismo con el pezón izquierdo y luego de dejar totalmente duros los pezones, fue bajando lentamente por el abdomen del moreno, hasta llegar a su ombligo con el que se entretuvo bastante tiempo, metiendo y sacando su lengua tortuosamente. Pero entonces eso no la pareció suficiente, así que se dirigió hacia la entrepierna del moreno para empezar a acariciarlo y por último bajó de un solo golpe el bóxer y lo mandó a volar a algún lugar de la habitación y se dio cuenta que tenía a Harry ahí tendido, debajo de él y vulnerable lo cuál lo sobre-excitó, se acomodó mejor de forma que con unas de sus manos empezó a masturbarlo lentamente haciendo que Harry soltase gemidos.

— Draco... Si no quieres que termine pronto... déjalo ya. —casi suplicó el moreno ante la tremenda excitación que sentía.

Pero esa advertencia a Draco poco le importó y lo que hizo fue comenzar a chupar todo el miembro, desde la base hasta la punta, dando pequeñas mordidas cuán largo era y unos cuántos lengüetazos suaves a la punta, eso volvió loco a Harry y comenzó a embestirlo pidiendo por más, cosa que fue captada perfectamente por el rubio quién comenzó a hacer más tortuosos y lentos los movimientos de su boca y lengua pero de un momento a otro, escuchó a Harry gemir desesperadamente y entonces dio dos fuertes succiones, con lo cuál el moreno se vino dentro de su boca mientras que soltaba una especia de grito/gemido.

Cuando el moreno terminó, Draco se volvió a sentar a horcajadas de él y lo miró mientras que se relamía la comisura de los labios por si le había quedado rastro de algo en su boca. Ante esa imagen el miembro del moreno se sintió despertar y el rubio lo notó debajo de él así que soltando una sonrisa, besó nuevamente los labios de Harry.

Entonces sucedió algo que Draco no se esperaba, el moreno lo giró sobre sí y terminó encima de él. Así que Harry tenía ahora el control de la situación, le sonrío presuntuosamente antes de lanzarse a chupar su cuello y proclamarlo como suyo, ascendió lentamente besando por aquí y por allá, hasta llegar al lóbulo del rubio y le susurró un 'eres mío' antes de morderle ligeramente la zona, Draco no pudo más que soltar un gemido y Harry regresó sus atenciones al cuello pero en el proceso descubrió un punto entre la clavícula y el cuello que hacía que el rubio soltase sonidos, gemidos e improperios tremendamente sensuales. Se deleitó un buen rato con esa zona, mientras que sus manos se encargaban de endurecer los pezones del rubio.

Y aunque todo aquello era realmente delicioso, el quería más. Así que fue descendiendo lentamente, imitando lo que antes había hecho Draco con él e igualmente mandó de paseo sus bóxers, aunque él se quedó maravillado un buen rato con el rubio, totalmente a su merced y respirando agitadamente, tan excitado y sensual y sólo por él. Sin más, se introdujo todo el miembro de Draco que soltó un 'Joder' y luego Harry empezó a hacer la mamada de su vida. Continuó su trabajo sin perder más oportunidad, así que descendió su mano a la entrada ya dilatada del rubio e introdujo un dedo que tensó un poco a Draco pero con semejante servicio, pasó por alto lo demás. Tal como el primero, llegaron otros dos y poco después eran tres dedos moviéndose al ritmo que imponía Harry, igual que lo imponía en el miembro de Draco que sintió estaba a punto de venirse y le avisó a Harry quien se separó lo suficiente de él.

Lo miró a los ojos y se vio reflejado en esos orbes de plata líquida, mientras que silenciosamente le pedía permiso para continuar. Draco tan sólo asintió perceptivamente y le regaló una ligera sonrisa haciéndole saber que estaba bien, que él lo quería tanto como el propio Harry. Así que colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada del rubio y suavemente comenzó a introducirse, se detuvo un poco a la mitad porque notó como Draco se tensaba, lo miró y sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente. Comenzó a besarlo por todo el rostro, a susurrarle lo mucho que lo quería y al parecer eso calmó al rubio y en tan sólo esos segundos se introdujo de lleno en él, arrancándole un gemido profundo al rubio que fue mezcla de dolor y un poco de placer. Se mantuvo quieto un momento y después de unos minutos, un pequeño vaivén de las caderas de Draco fue suficiente señal para empezar a moverse dentro del rubio.

Bastaba decir que se sentía en el cielo, la estrechez de Draco era sumamente cálida y lo estaba volviendo loco, él no era todo un experto en las artes amatorias pero sabía que había un punto exacto que llevaba al éxtasis así que se esmero en buscarlo y supo que lo encontró cuándo Draco soltó un protuberante: _¡Joder, hazlo de nuevo!_, y él amaba mucho al rubio así que más que sumiso complació su orden, y después de unas cuántas repetidas veces en que tocó ese punto de pronto sintió que la estrechez lo envolvía hasta el punto de asfixiarlo, así que supo que Draco estaba cerca del final y él también.

— ¡Merlín Harry, por favor más! —dijo el rubio fuera de sí y totalmente envuelto en las emociones, enroscó sus piernas en la cintura del moreno y lo empujó hacia él para unirlos más, si es que eso era posible.

— Joder Draco, Joder, se siente tan bien. —y Harry aceleró las embestidas hasta que sintió como el rubio se derramaba entre ellos, siendo seguido por él mismo.

Cayó rendido sobre Draco que pasó instintivamente sus manos alrededor de la espalda de Harry para abrazarlo, permanecieron bastante rato hasta que lograron controlar sus respiraciones. Finalmente Harry salió del rubio y se recostó a su lado.

Al cabo de un momento, Harry jaló a Draco hacia sí y lo abrazó, al rubio le sorprendió mucho la acción pero se dejó hacer complacido y se acomodó ampliamente por el pecho del moreno.

— Te amo. —dijo finalmente Harry.

— Pensé que nunca lo dirías. —le contestó simplemente el rubio y luego lo besó suavemente en la barbilla y luego en los labios.

— Draco, sé que sonará ridículo después de lo que acabamos de hacer pero... ¿Quieres ser mi novio? —le preguntó nervioso el moreno y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

— Típico Gryffindor. —dijo primeramente el rubio.— Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novio. —le dijo al final con una sonrisa.

— Estoy algo cansado, será mejor que conciliemos el sueño. —dijo el moreno con una sonrisa y le besó en los labios, mientras que se recostaba del lado para abrazar más a Draco.

— Yo estoy doblemente exhausto, eres realmente bueno en lo que haces. —le dijo Draco, empezando a quedarse dormido.

— Lo soy sólo contigo. —le contestó el moreno y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

El amanecer llegó y los primeros ojos en abrirse fueron las esmeraldas que observaron todo a su alrededor y entonces sintió el peso de alguien más contra sí y sus manos alrededor de la cintura de alguien. Y cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que ese alguien era el rubio más hermoso sobre la tierra y que durmiendo se veía aún más sensual, esto último le arrancó una sonrisa porque recordó todo lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Ante esto deseó estar así por el resto de su vida. Despertar cada día de su vida con el rubio a su lado, poseerlo con locura cada noche, besarlo, acorralarlo, fastidiarlo, hacerlo sonreír, llevarlo hasta el cielo, hasta el cansancio, hacerle pedir más pero sobre todo quería amarle, amarle y adorarle por siempre.

Y entonces supo que su corazón no había estado tan equivocado, que el ser tan malditamente impulsivo había servido de algo, que ser un jodido Gryffindor tenía sus recompensas. Pero sobre todo comprendió cuál había sido su propósito luego de esa desastrosa guerra, que después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma y él al fin la había encontrado. Que él había estado buscándolo cuándo siempre estuvo ahí, y ahora que lo tenía no lo dejaría escapar nunca.

Después de todo el corazón era indispensable para vivir y ahora que el rubio le había robado el corazón, el alma y todo lo que era, definitivamente no podría vivir sin él.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
